The Search of a Guilty Woman
by SilverLilac07
Summary: Post-Brotherhood... This story takes place 20 years in the future. Robin was adopted by the Scott family at the age of 5. Wanting to know who she is, she goes on a journey of self discovery. Little does she know that she will encounter love, denial, guilt, and The Elric family, but what is it about this family that is so familiar? And why does Edward desperately want to find her?
1. 1- Determination

_**The Search Of A Gulity Woman**_

_**- Chapter 1**_

Determination

"Robin, Dinner is ready!" A short middle aged woman called up the latter. Robin glanced up from the news papers in her hand, and quickly flung herself off her bed, stuffing the newspapers in a brown wooden cheast under her bed. "Coming!" She replied as she hurried across the room and scurried down the latter. She made her way through the small living area and walked into the kitchen.

A man who looked to be in his late 50's was sitting down at the small kitchen table, waiting for the food to be served. " Hi pops." Robin greeted the man as she took a seat next to him. The woman placed a pot of stew in the middle of the table, and then turned to get the dishes.

"Robin," The man started. "You wouldn't happen to know where the newspaper went today?" Robin became a little flustered as she tried to worm her way out of the situation. "Uh, well you see. I um."

"Robin, You can't keep stealing the newspaper whenever you feel like it. I would like to read them once in a while you know."

"Sorry, dad." Robin apologized, scratching the back of her head. " I mean how else am I supposed to know what goes on in the world?"

"Oh hush Alvin, you can always listen to the radio like I do." The woman said as she gave a dish to her husband and daughter. "Let her have them." She sat down on the other side of her husband. "What for Pauline, I mean what do you do with them, Robin?" Alvin pushed trying to understand his daughters wierd behavihor. Robin stopped for a second debating on weather she should come out and tell them her little secret, but how could she, it would crush them if they new the truth. Alvin continued to push for an answer while eating his dinner. "Come to think of it you basically lock yourself away in that old attic. What are you doing up there all day?"

"Alvin, come now let her be."

"Pauline, it's not normal I tell ya"

"So she has some secrets, doesn't everyone?"

"Well this secret of hers is keeping her way from us, It would be nice if could spend some quality time with my own daughter.

Robin continued to listen to her parents argument, still not sure if she should come clean. If she tell them the truth they could be crushed, but if She keep it a secret She may never know who she truly is. Would it really be that bad if she just told them that she was looking for her birthparents, trying to figure out the secret to her past? But whenever she would bring it up in the past, they would alway paste a sad expression on their faces. No, she just had to know who she was, even if they were dissapionted. She just couldn't handle it anymore.

"You wanna know what I've been doing upstairs in the attic, reading all of those newspapers everyday?" Robin asked, interupting the debate that Alvin and Pauline were having. Pauline turned towards her daughter with a worried expression and spoke, " Oh sweetheart, you don't have to tell us it's ok if you have a secret or two." Alvin quickly, but gently put his hand on Paulines arm. "No, let the girl speak."

Robin took a deep breath and prepared herself for the expected dissapiontment. She looked up and got as serious as she could. "The truth is," She began, extremely nervous. Summoning up all the courage in her body she finally spoke her mind. "The truth is, I have been reading through the newspapers everyday in hopes that I would be able to find any clues as to who my birth parents are." Robin Held her breath and waited for the dissapionted looks to show, but was suprised to find that they were more shocked than dissapointed. silence filled the room, and it felt like it lasted forever when in reality it had only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Your Birthparent?" Pauline suddenly said still a little confused.

"You mean to tell me that you have been spending all of your time looking for your birthparents?" Alvin added. "Yes?" She replied unsure of what to say next. Robin stayed silent hoping for one of them to say something, but when it was apparent that they were both still utterly shocked at her confession, she continued to speak. " I'm sorry, I mean I love you guys so much, don't get me wrong, but... i just... I just have this empty feeling inside of me, like I'm missing something. And I think that if I can find out who I was in the past then mabey that feeling will dissapear once and for all."

"Oh Sweetheart, you don't have to apologize to us, it's only natural that you would want to know." Pauline explianed finally bieng able to comprehend what it wa that Robin was telling them. "Really?" Robin asked, part of her relieved that they weren't dissapionted, and another confussed. "Robin, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Alvin asked.

"I guess I was just afraid that you would e dissapointed in me"

"Dissapionted, now what would give you that idea?" He continued

"Well, I thought that maybe you would think that I didn't think that you were good enough for me."

"Oh Sweetheart, we know that you love us, and we could never be dissapionted in you for wanting to know about your past." Pauline assured her. Robin finally let out a big sigh, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. She was so relieved that they had taken it so well. I guess it's now or never. She had to ask them. "I'm glad you're not upset, and there is one thing that I wanted to ask you." Pauline gave her a sweet and understanding smile. "Of course dear, what is it?"

"Well, as you know I'm now eighteen years old and I was wondering if you would let me leave and search Amestris for anything that could help me with my search?"

"You want to leave?" Alvin aske confused and conflicted at the same time. "Is this really that important to you, Robin?" Important to her? how could it not be important to her? "Of course it is, I have to know who I am." She was desperatly hoping for any signs of aproval at this piont. There was a moment of silence as Alvin and Pauline exchanged looks. "Well," Pauline began after the quiet, "You are eighteen now, and if it really means this much to you. I just don't want you to be too dissapionted if you find something that you don't like."

"You know Robin, it is possible that they might not even be alive, I mean we don't know for sure." Alvin added. It was true, and the thought had struck her a couple times before. However there was also a chance that they were alive, living thier normal life out there somewhere. "I know, but I have to take the risk, if it means that there just the slightest chance that I could find them,I have to go."

"Well?" Pauline looked at Alvin for a resolve. He finally let out a small sigh as he said. "I guess if it means this much to you, you have my support." Robin couldn't believe it. They had said yes. She could go on her journey, finally after all these years she could disscover who she really was. "Oh Thank you, thank you so much!" She exclaimed, as she jumped out of her seat and went to hug her foster parents. "You don't know how much this means to me, thank you!"

Robin spent the rest of the night packing her things for the next day. She would leave bright and early ready for a new adventure. "Look out Amestris, Things are about to change."


	2. 2- Unexpected

_**The Search Of A Guilty Woman**_

_**- Chapter 2**_

Unexpected

Robin was sitting at the bar in a pub lowly drinking a cup of coffee. She had been traveling for five days now, and she was exhausted. It was late at night, around 8:00pm. She was sitting inside of a pub in a town called Jobitu. "Hey, you okay there miss?" Robin flung her eyes open and looked up at the bar tender. She had almost fell asleep on the counter. "What, oh, uh yeah I'm fine. Just a little tiered I guess." she replied half – heatedly. "Had a rough day huh?" He took her empty cup and started to wash it. "You could say that." she sighed. It was true, she was having a rough time. She had walked through snow for five days, stopping at every town on the way. She hadn't made any progress at all. Nothing, and it was extremely frustrating. Then again it's not that strange. I mean what was she expecting? That she would go out one day and find her parents the next? No, but she did expect progress at this point, but there she was sitting in a pub drowning her sorrows with Coffee. It felt useless.

"You know, you look like someone who has been beaten by the world," The bar tender continued. " You look awful." He was probably right She must have looked pathetic laying there. "If I were you I'd be sleeping in a bed, not drinking coffee." Robin continued to stay silent. What does it matter anyways. What if she wasn't ready for this? What if she had been wrong? It certainly didn't feel right. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"yeah, here." she said as she paid for the coffee and dragged herself out the door into the blistering cool night. She had to find an inn that she could stay in for the night. So she continued to drag herself through town.

Robin was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person running straight towards her. Then all of a sudden she found herself on the ground. "Ow!" She complained as rubbed her head. Robin was not in a very pleasant mood, and she just snapped. "HEY, watch where you're going moron!" She yelled as she got up from the ground, but before she could turn and look at the person she had collided with she was quickly pulled into a dark ally way close by, and held close to a man's body. She could tell it was a man because of who the body felt.

This was crazy. She was being held against her will by a strange man. Then all of a sudden she could her military officials approaching. This gave her some hope, and she tried to scream. "ssh." I heard the man whisper. Did he just shushed her? This was starting to freak Robin out. This just wasn't her day. She tried to escape his grip by squirming around, but it was no use, he was way stronger than she was and was able to keep a tight grip on her.

"I think he went over here, come on!" One of the guards had called out. Wait... he? Were they chasing after the man who was holding her captive? That must mean that he's a criminal. Robin was beyond scared and was now petrified. She was being held captive by a criminal. Who knows what he was going to do her. Robin could hear the sound of the guards footsteps gradually start to disappear. No, they can't leave; they have to find her. Who else is going to save her?

Robin began trashing around as violently as she could in an attempt to escape, But no matter what she tried she couldn't get loose. He would just tighten his grip and tell her to quiet down. Eventually the guard's foot steps had faded out completely, and so had my last chance of escape.

Knowing that the guards were gone The man started to move further down the ally way. Where was he taking her? What was he going to do? Robin couldn't stop shaking with fear, and her mind played through the possible outcome of the situation she was in, kidnap, Rape, Murder. None of which sounded to pleasant to her.

They came to a dead end when they had gone pretty far in. The only thing there was a rusted old dumpster. She hoped that this was the end and that he would let her go. I mean there was nowhere left to run, but once again she was surprised at what he did next. He stuck his foot under the dumpster and quickly and as quietly as he could moved it about a foot forward. Robin was absolutely stunned. This man was very strong, which only worried her more. After that he took one giant leap right over it, keeping me close and unable to move. There wasn't a lot of room behind the old dumpster, and we had to squeeze a little to fit.

He finally plopped down to the ground, still holding me. And in the end I ended up sitting in his lap, cramped together, behind an old rusty dumpster. What a night huh? And it wasn't over yet. She still had to find a way out of this mess.

"I'm sorry." The man finally spoke. Wait, you're sorry? This was either looking really good or really bad. "I'll let you go now, if you promise not to scream." If I promised not to scream?! Was he insane?! He kidnaps her and he wants her to stay quiet and CALM!? "Please, I'm begging you. If they find me they'll take me back to that awful place again. So please Please don't scream. Promise?" Robin was actually a little surprised at this. He sounded so...Sincerer, almost scared. "Promise?" He continued to push, hoping to find a sign of acceptance. 'I hope I'm not making a huge mistake here' She thought as she slowly nodded her head.

He slowly, but cautiously loosened his grip, and finally let her go all together. Robin quickly pulled herself off of the man and turned around, sitting opposite of him. She came face to face with the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen. He was very well built, his face was a little rounded, but not chubby, and he had jet black hair that was cut short, but the one thing that she noticed the most was a red tatoo on his forehead. It was hard to explain, but it sort of resembled a dragon. "I'm so sorry for taking you like that. It's just that I didn't have much time, and I couldn't afford direction." He went on trying to explain his situation.

He really did seem like a nice young man, but then why were there gaurds after him? He said that they were going to take him back. Was he running away from something.. "Are you okay miss? I relly am sorry."

"Oh no, it's okay." It's OKAY!? Did she just say that it was okay?! It was not okay this man almost scarred her to death, but Robin couldn't help but to almost pity the man. I mean he looked so frightened, like a lost little puppy. "Are you sure?" He asked, stunned by her forgiving attitude. " Yes, I'm fine, but more importantly who were those guys chasing after you, and why were you trying to get away?" He froze for a second, and then he hung his head downward with so much sorrow that it almost started to effect her. "You see," He started. "I sort of ran away from my master."

"Your master? Are in training for something?"

"No, not exactly. It's more like, well it's hard to explain."

"Well I think you kind of owe it to me to tell me why you kidnapped me."

He sighed in defeat knowing that she wasn't going to leave without an explanation. "Have you ever heard of a Homunculi?" He asked plastering a serious look on his face. "A homunculi? No I don't think so, Why?" I could tell he was in deep thought, probably debating on whether he should tell her or not. "Well, you see. A homonculous is basically an artificially made human. A homonculous is usually created when a certain person feels the need to dispose of a trait or said emotion. So they go through a very complicated process of forcing that trait or emotion out of their mind and body. Which creates an artificially made human or Humonculi, that contains the trait or emotion that you wish to dispose of." Robin's mind was racing around trying to digest what he had just explained to her. artificially made humans? The separation of emotions? This all sounded crazy to her. "So what does this have to do with you?" She asked , now extremely curious as to who this young man was.

He looked up and looked straight into my eyes, keeping a stern and serious look on his face, and simply stated. "I am a homunculous." WHAT...Wait a second, This guy is an artificially made human? Was She dreaming? This couldn't be real, I mean it sounded absolutely ridiculous. This had to be a joke, right? "Wait, so you're telling me that you're an artificially made human with a single trait locked inside of you?" She asked still finding it hard to believe. "Well no, not exactly."

"But, you just said?"

"The truth is, when my master tried to create me, well you see he wasn't exactly the most experienced scientist, and so he accidentally got rid of more than he bargained for." This was getting more confusing by the second. "Wait, so what does that mean?"

"It means...that I have more than just one trait inside of me."

"So...?"

"So, it means that I'm not human, but I'm not a homunculous either."

It made sense, what he was telling her, but it was still completely unbelievable. Then she thought back to why he was running. "So wait, I still don't understand why you were running away." He then looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't think that something so dangerous and insane is legal, do you?"

"It's not?"

"No, of course not, and my master doesn't want it to get out that he committed a crime. So of course he is going to send out his goons to fetch me." His goons? Does that mean that the people who were looking for him wasn't military officials, but in fact thugs? "I never wanna go back there ever again." He began. "That man is out of his mind, hes gone completely insane. So I ran, and I can't stop running unless I want to be caught."

This guy is strong, and he seems quite reliable. Then a most brilliant thought crossed her mind. "Why don't come with me?" Robin blurted out.. She could tell by the stunned look on his face that he couldn't believe what he had just heard. " I mean you're really strong, and you seem like someone who would help anyone in need. And I'm always traveling. So you wouldn't have to stop running." What was she doing, this guy who she just met isn't even human, and shes inviting him to accompany her on her journey. Although it could become quite a challenge to travel on her own. If she had someone there to protect her and keep her company wasn't it worth it?

"You want me to come with you?" He asked still not sure if he was just hearing things. So Robin slowly nodded her head to give him the assurance he was searching for. Then all of a sudden his expression changed from that of a shocked man to an overjoyed one. "That would be just amazing! You're sure you're fine with this?"

"Of course, I could use the company. It gets pretty lonely traveling by yourself." Then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, wait a second. You never told me what your name was."

"Kevin." He said with a smile, "Just Kevin."

"Robin, Robin Scott." She said holding out her hand. He took her hand and shook it in agreement.. "Know, how are we going to get out of the town without anyone noticing you?" Robin stated. Trying to figure something out." What exactly are they looking for?" She asked him hoping that they could sneak out id they just hid some things. Kevin took his hand and pointed to the tattoo on his forehead. "This." He simply stated. The tattoo? That seems quite vague. Robin thought for a moment, and then an idea came to her. She took her hat off and flung unto his head. "There we go," She said, smiling. "Now no one can see it."

"But aren't you cold now?" He asked a little concerned for her body heat. "It's fine."she replied. Then she grabbed his arm and lifted him up into a standing position. "Now," She began. "First we need to get out from behind this old rusty dumpster." And before she could say anything else she was swept up into his arms and was up in the air, then down on the other side of the dumpster in less then Three seconds. "well," She said as he put her back down. "That's one way of doing it."

They carefully walked to the opening of the ally and looked around making sure that there were no goons in sight, Once they saw that the coast was clear the left the ally and made their way to the edge of town, making sure they moved at a natural pace, so that they wouldn't draw any unessacary attention. And somehow they were able to escape the town without detection.

"So, I guess were camping, huh?" She said sarcastically. He chuckled and replied with a " I guess so"

"Hey, you never told me what trait or emotion you were supposed to be?" Robin asked thinking of all the possible traits and emotions inside of the human soul. He smiled and simply said. "Curiosity."


	3. 3- Clues

_**The Search Of A Guilty Woman**_

_**- Chapter 3**_

Clues

"Kevin, wake up! How could you sleep at a time like this?" Robin was shaking Kevin violently, in an attempt to wake him up.

Two days had passed since Robin had met Kevin and invited him to accompany her on her journey. And it had turned out great. He had been wonderful company and she enjoyed talking to him. Although at times he would get very nosey and question everything she did. During those times she would just try to ignore him, and when that didn't work he would receive a pounding to remind him that she had heard enough.

Kevin turned around in his sleeping bag, looked up, and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he found two big eager brown eyes staring down at him. His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he realized how close her face was to his. "Come on sleepy head, It's time to go." She exclaimed with a bright smile. Kevin looked over to where Robin had been sleeping and found that she had already packed up her things. Well at least he assumed so. There was nothing over there but a blank tarp. He guessed that she must have taken all her stuff outside the tent. She stood up and continued to stare down at him I'll be waiting outside." She finished, and then exited the tent, leaving Kevin to get ready.

As Robin exited the tent she let the beautiful morning sun bathe her in it's warm glow. She inhaled the crisp and fresh scent of the trees, and let it linger for a little while before exhaling. Robin wasn't sure if it was her new companion or the new warm weather, but she felt unstoppable. Like there was nothing in the whole world that could bring her down. She loved this new feeling of hope and determination.

Kevin came out of the tent with all of his stuff packed, and prepared to take down the tent. As They took the tent down Robin couldn't help but notice something off about him, and it wasn't until they had taken the tent down and put it with the rest of their stuff when she finally notice what it was that had been bothering her. She turned and quickly started to dig through all of the stuff they had just finished packing. Kevin noticed and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as she tore through the neat pile they just created. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, a little confused at her odd behavior. Then Robin finally found what it was that she was searching for. "Ah, here it is." With that she pulled out a grey bandana and presented it to him. "A headband?" He asked, still not having a clue as to where she wa going with this. Robin rolled her eyes, and then as to answer his question wrapped the bandanna around his head and tied a knot in the back to hold it in place. "There, now no one will be able to see your tattoo."

Kevin shifted his eyes up to where his tattoo was supposed to be, but just found the headband covering it up instead. As he realized what she had just done he couldn't help but let a sweet smile spread across his face. He looked down at the beautiful red haired girl and simply said. "Thanks."

"Hey no problem, I mean we wouldn't want people figuring out who you really are now would we?" She stated, and then turned around and began putting all of her things back again. Kevin just stood there watching her try and fit all of her stuff back in her bag, and he realized just how beautiful she really was, especially when the sun was shinning down on her the way it was. She beautiful pale skin, warm brown eyes, and long red hair that looked like it had been bathed in blood. Robin could feel Kevin's eyes examining her every move, and although it would seem kind of creepy to some people, she couldn't help but blush a little at the sudden attention.

As she finished the packing she stood up and flung the bag unto her back. "See something you like, huh?" She said finally turning her gaze towards him. Kevin, being impressed bu the fact that she had caught him staring turned a bright shade of red and quickly turned his head away. "What, no, I mean, well, you see." Robin giggled at the way he was stuttering over every word. " Come on, We have about another four miles before we reach the next town." She interrupted, happy to end his suffering. "Right." He replied. And with that they were off.

"So where exactly are we going?" Kevin asked, hoping to get an idea of the place they were heading to. Robin pulled out the map she had in the side pocket of her bag, and opened it. "Lets see." She began, studying the map. "Ah, here it is, New Obtain." She read. "Once we get there we can either keep going south until we hit East City, Or we could choose to go East towards the desert and then turn back, and the last option is to head west towards the Central Area." Robin said, pitching out her ideas. "Well," Kevin started. "I think we should continue going south till we hit East city, then we can kind of go in a circle, you know. We could go from east to south then up to the west area, and then finally make our way towards Central. What do think?"

"I think that's a brilliant plan." Robin commented as she rolled up the map and slid it back into her bag. "I'm just glad to finally be out of the cold weather." She added. "So it doesn't really matter to me where we go, as long as we stay away from the North area." Before Kevin could comment on what Robin was saying. She let out a high pitched shriek. "Look Kevin, There it is, New Obtain! Com on I'll beat you there!" She exclaimed as she started running as fast as she could towards the town. "Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Kevin yelled as he ran after her. Having a harder time because of all the baggage he was carrying on his back.

When he finally was able to catch up, Robin was already standing there waiting for him. " I win." She said victoriously, a huge grin spreading across her face. Kevin rolled his eyes. "You cheated."

"Oh don't be such a poor sport. She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Never mind that, we have to find a place to stay for the night." He said changing the subject.

They started walking around town searching for a hotel or Inn. After searching for a couple of minutes they asked some people around town if they knew a place. And they were able to direct them to a nice little Hotel right next to a train station. "Here, you check in to a room, and I'll go looking around town for anything that could help in my search." Robin said as she dumped all of her stuff on Kevin. And before He could object she had already run off to who knows where.

Robin was walking through the town trying to get a feel of the place. It was a very busy town, and it seemed like there was a never ending supply of shops. Whether they were selling food or jewelry. She could tell it was a major tourist attraction. From the bits and pieces of information she could gather from the conversations that she could over hear, She was able to learn that New Obtain was very famous for it's clothing, and by the looks of what the people were selling and wearing, they sure were able to live up to their reputation.

Robin started her search. She went around to any shop owner who was willing to listen, and asked about missing persons, single families, young deaths, ect, but it seemed like nobody was willing to listen unless I made a purchase. And the people that were willing to listen were no help at all. From the looks of the sky she could tell that it was getting late, maybe 7-8'clock at night.

As Robin started to turn back a small Green building caught her eye. It looked very old and run down, and the green pint was faded and peeling of the wooden planks of the walls. Anyone would have probably just guessed that it was abandoned, but still there was a small little sign on the smudged, cracked, glass door that said 'open'. So she headed over and took a look inside. Having a hard time seeing through the dirty glass door, she decided to go in to have a better look. Who knows maybe she would find something useful inside.

As she opened the door a small bell hanging from the top of the door frame rang out, informing anyone who was in there that she had entered. From the looks of the place she could tell that it was an old pub, and she wasn't to surprised to see that there was nobody there, except for a short old man behind an old bar cleaning off the dust in some of his glasses.

When he heard the bell he quickly turned his attention to her, and a sweet smile danced across his face. "Why, hello there young lady. Would you like a drink? Or perhaps something to eat?" He sounded like a very sweet guy. I made my way to the bar and sat down in one of the stools. "This place looks so old, and it doesn't seem like you have a lot of customers." She stated. Robin almost expected the man to frown and tell her that it was none of her concern, but he just kept smiling and dusting off his glasses and mugs. "You're right this place is quite old, and I rarely get any customers anymore. Would you like some coffee, my dear?"

"Sure." Robin replied. She could certainly use it after the long day. "Do you ever think of closing up shop and retiring?" Robin stopped for a second hoping that what she said hadn't offended him. "Now, surely I don't look that old?" He replied still smiling as sweetly as ever. "Oh no sir, it's just it seems like such a waste if nobody wants to come."

"You sound like my wife. She wants me to tear this place down aswell." He handed Robin her coffee and continued to explain his love for the shop. "But you see, this place means more to me than life itself. I just can't get myself to leave it behind."

"That's really sweet." She reply taking a sip of her coffee. He simply smiled at her and said. "Thank you, my dear." She then remembered why she came in here in the first place. Robin turned to the old man and threw out her questions, hoping to gain some useful information. "Do you know of any people that have been missing for a while, or maybe, have you heard of any child deaths in the past thirteen years?"

She could tell he was surprised by her sudden change of subject, because the smile that he had been wearing non stop ever since she entered the shop had turned into a surprised one. "Missing people?" He asked, making sure that he had heard her correctly. Robin nodded and said, "Yes, do you know of anything like that?" He thought for a moment trying to remember the last thirteen years. "I'm sorry my dear, I don't." He finally confirmed. Of course he didn't, she thought. This was getting harder and harder everyday. "I see, I'm sorry to have bothered you with it." She finished her coffee, paid the old man, and was about to leave when he spoke again. "Wait a second miss," Robin turned around a little confused. Maybe she had paid to much, or maybe she hadn't paid enough. "Yes?" She asked. "If you want to know about any people who have gone missing, I suggest that you head to Central."

"Central? What for?"

"They have a record of everyone who has ever been reported missing or dead. You be able to find what you're looking for there." He finished. Little did he know that he had probably saved the last bit of hope she had left. Robin ran up to the old man took his hands and began thanking him like a crazy person. "Oh my gosh, Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how much this means to me, thank you!" And with that Robin flew out of the shop and basically ran all the way back to the hotel. Leaving behind a dumbfounded old man to wonder why she was so happy in the first place.

Kevin was lying on his bed reading one of the newspapers in search for clues when Robin burst through the door, scaring him half to death. "Kevin!"

"Robin, what the hell? You wanna bust out my eardrums or something? Calm down." Kevin said as he tried to get his heartbeat back to a regular pace. "Change of plans Kevin. Were heading to Central." She said as she threw her jacket of and tossed it unto her bed. "Wait what, but I thought we were going to head south, What happened?"

"What happened is that Central has a list of every person that has been reported missing or dead. Which means that that is where we are going to be going next." Robin kicked off her shoes and turned around giving Kevin a look that told him that he should turn around. He understood exactly what she was doing and turned to face the wall. Robin quickly got undressed and started to put her Pj's on. "So were heading to Central then?" He asked still a little stunned at the sudden change of plans. "Yeah, were taking the early train tomorrow. You can turn around now." She said as she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Why so early?" Robin stuck her head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. "I wan oo get dere as soon as possible." She simply stated and continued to brush her teeth.

She rinsed her mouth and climbed into her bed. "Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." And with that she tuned off the lights went to sleep. Kevin looked at her while trying to digest everything she had just told him. After a while he smiled and softly whispered. "I'm glad that you found a clue." Then went to bed himself


	4. AN

_**Hey world, Thanks for reading my story. I hope it's interesting so far. As you have probably noticed there hasn't been an mentions of the famous Elric family. Don't you worry they will be coming into play very soon. Hope you enjoy the rest of my story as I keep writing and updating.**_

_**c:**_


	5. 4- Celebrate

_**The Search Of A Guilty Woman**_

_**- Chapter 4**_

Celebrate

The train ride to Central gave Robin and Kevin a chance to relax, and felt wonderful. Even though the train seats were really firm, and sitting on it for hours had made both of there butts go numb, it was still better than walking around on foot the whole day. They had been sitting in the train for two days now, and Robin was wondering if they were ever going to get there. Then, as if the train Knew exactly what she was thinking, she caught a glimpse of tall buildings rising in the distance, slowly growing larger as the train quickly sped forward.

"Kevin, look!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm and practically forcing him to the window so that he could see what she saw. "Is that Central?" He asked after taking a minute to compose himself from the sudden burst of excitement. "It sure is," Robin began, feeling more and more excited by the minute. Finally after days of searching she had her first clue. How could she not be excited? "It's there Kevin. The first step to unlocking my past; I can feel it." She finished, unable to stop smiling.

"Don't get too over-excited. It could lead us to another dead end." Kevin commented. Robin looked at him for a second, and then threw her head up in a high manner, huffing. "I refuse to think so negatively." He sighed at her retort and continued to speak. "I just don't want you to be too disappointed if you don't find anything." Robin looked at him slightly confused, but then smiled and simply stated. "You worry to much."

The train began to slow down as it neared the station. Finally it came to a sudden halt and hissed as the engines were turned off. "Finally!" Robin exclaimed, filled with glee. "We're at last! Come on Kevin, help get the luggage down." Robin basically flung herself from the train seat and went to open the compartment that all of their stuff was stored in.

When they had finished getting all of their stuff down they made their way to the exit. Which increasingly became harder as everyone was bustling to get out. It quickly escalated into a frenzy as people started to shove and push their way through the crowd. "Man, Why is everyone in such a hurry to get off?" Kevin asked, a little confused at all chaos that was ensuing.

Finally they were able to beat the crowd and make their way off the train and unto a station platform. However, what they were faced with was anything but easy walking. The station was ten times, no, a hundred times worse then the train. People could be spotted in every direction and angle. There wasn't wasn't a spot in the station that didn't have a citizen present at. "Good luck making your way through that horrible nightmare." Kevin jumped at the unfamiliar voice and turned around to find The train conductor rolling his eyes before closing the doors and heading back to his post. Kevin turned back to see what Robin's reaction was to the dangerous jungle of people they were faced with. Robin of course was not discouraged, in fact she had a look of fierce determination, and he swore that he could almost see flames burning in her eyes. He quickly realized that he would have to enter the cluster of people waiting for him. Although knowing Robin, they wouldn't stop until they had finally made it to the exit. Even if that ment breaking some bones. There was nothing that could keep Robin from her goals. And as Kevin had predicted, they had successfully pushed their way out of the station.

Central itself wasn't as bad as the Train station, but it was still crowded with tons of people. It was a little strange though, it was almost like people were celebrating, but celebrating what exactly? But she couldn't worry herself with that at the moment. First she had to check into a hotel, and after that she was going to head over to the command center and get the information that she had been so desperately searching for. She didn't have time to question all of the people dancing in the streets and putting up decorations.

"What do you think is going on here?" Robin turned to find Kevin examining the area with that glint of curiosity showing in his eyes. "Focus Kevin," She began. "We don't have time for parties. We need to stay focused on what we came here for, remember?" She grabbed his arm and tried to pry herself from the crowd and into a hotel. Kevin's eyes slowly faded into slight disappointment (No doubt he was dying to know what was going on), but made no attempts to break free from her tight grasp.

Eventually they were able to located a hotel, and quickly made their way to the doors, hoping to finally rid themselves of the happy citizens. unfortunately, as they entered the building they were faced with ye another crowd of people. All happy, and all talking about something big that was going to happen. Robin tried to calm herself and played no heed to their lowly gossip. She trudged over to the never ending line of people standing in front of the check in counter, all waiting to get a room. "Well, I guess it's good that we got all of that rest on the train." Kevin started. "At least we know our feet will be able to last the line." Robin sighed knowing that she was going to have to prepare herself for waiting at least an hour. Well at least she hoped it would only last an hour. And she wanted to go and find more clues to her past. 'Oh well, I guess it'll just have to wait.' She murmured as she entered the line.

"Suling, please, just stop! You have singing the same stupid old tune for an entire hour now!"

"I was just trying to brighten the mood a bit Xiao." Suling cried.

"We are at a party, Suling, It couldn't possibly get and brighter." He retorted sarcastically.

"Yea I know, but It's just not the same without Ting."

"You're such a baby Sue. You can't go a single day without being by her side. Honestly, you're 12 years old, and it's time you grew up." He continued to pester her until the man that had been patiently walking in front of the two teenagers finally turned around ready to break them apart. "Xiaoli, stop picking on your little sister. You two are both becoming young adults, so act like it." The two quickly became silent, startled by their father's sudden and unexpected outburst.

Xiaoli, daring to make a move, continued to speak. "Gee dad, why are you so tense? It's not like you."

The man sighed and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry guy, I'm just a little stressed out. This whole thing has turned out bigger than I expected."

"Don't worry about it daddy. You've done all you can. It's time to step back, relax, and have some fun." Suling said, reassuring her father that it was all going to turn out great. Although she could tell that he was still feeling conflicted on the inside, and she knew that he would rather be anywhere else but here in Central. She was just hoping that he would feel better after this whole ordeal was over and dealt with.

"ALPHONSE!" The family all turned towards the voice, and Farr in the distance they were able to make out the figure that was calling them. The man suddenly went from stressed to joyful as he identified the man. "Edward!" He called out as he ran towards his brother, his children quickly following behind.

_**A/N – Sorry the chapter is so short, It just felt right ending it there. Keeping people in suspense. On another note Ed and Al finally make their appearance, along with al's children o: .**_

_**Thanks for reading. R/R c:**_


	6. 5- Reunion

_**The Search Of A Guilty Woman**_

_**- Chapter 5**_

Reunion

"Edward!" Alphonse exclaimed in glee as he ran towards his brother. Stopping right in front of him, he captured his brother in a hug that would probably suffocate any other man. "A-al I c-can't b-breathe." Edward said, suffocating under Al's strong arms. Feeling flushed Al quickly let his brother go, letting him breathe again. "Sorry Ed," Al started. "I just haven't seen you for three years. I missed you." Edward chuckled and replied. "I missed you too man."

"Uncle Ed!" Suling, who had been patiently standing behind her father, talked her uncle to the ground. "Whoa there girl," He said, sitting back up. "Wow, you guys sure have grown since the last time I saw you." He said, looking at his niece and nephew. Edward pulled himself of the ground and back on his feet, and then turned to look at his brother. He smirked and said. "And I heard that there has been a new addition to the family since you've been gone. So, where is the little guy?"

"He is with May right now." Alphonse replied with a smile.

"Seriously?" Edward sighed. "And I was looking forward to meeting my new little nephew. From what I heard he looks just like you."

But before Alphonse could reply a sweet voice broke the conversation. "Alphonse!" They all turned to find a young woman with long blonde hair cascading down her back, and blue eyes that put the vast oceans to shame. She was standing beside a young man whose features resembled Edward's exquisitely, except his face seemed a lot more gentle and calm and his hair was cut short. On the other side of the woman stood a small teenage girl, who as well resembled her father in almost every way, but her hair was also cut short, but it was a little longer than her brother's hair.

"Winry, Cyrus, Hadley, It's nice to see you all again." Alphonse said, excited to be reunited with his family. "Hadley!" Suling screeched as she ran towards her cousin. She captured Hadley in a big hug and smiled brightly. "Hey Sue, I see you haven't changed at all." Hadley said, flashing Sue her signature smirk.

The family smiled at the two girls who were so close that they referred to themselves as sisters instead of cousins. "So," Winry spoke up. "Should we go and take our seats. It seems like the event is going to start any minute now." Edward glanced over to where people were supposed to be seated. "Sure, if we can find any available seats." He sighed in awe at the number of people that were there. "Don't worry about it Ed, Ling already reserved seats for the whole family" Al replied with a certain proudness in his voice, but if you looked close enough you could see the envy in his eyes, and it wasn't just because of the fact that Ling had that power, no, that had absolutely nothing to do with the wretched envious feeling inside of him. Alphonse was more envious of what or rather who Ling had.

"That's great!" Winry exclaimed, most likely glad that she wouldn't have to fight of a bunch of strangers for seats. "Man, it sure is great having the emperor as your brother-in-law." Edward added as they left to take their seats.

It was an hour before Robin and Kevin were able to get a room and put their stuff away. Unfortunately all of the rooms with two beds were already booked. So, they had to settle for a one bedroom suite. Robin had to admit that she was a little nervous about sharing the same bed with Kevin, but then she remembered that they had sleeping bags, and that Kevin would just have to sleep on the floor. Although he didn't seem to mind. As long as Robin was happy so was he.

Robin dumped all of her stuff on the floor and was gone before Kevin even walked into the room. He could tell how excited she was about finally finding a lead to discovering who she was. So he just started to unpack everything with a smile and settled down with a good book.

Robin flung herself out into the horrifying crowd of citizens, keeping those records in her mind as a motivator, and with that she was able to move through the crowd with ease. It did help that there wasn't as many people around as there was before. For a second she pondered the sudden decrease in people on the street, but quickly pushed it aside as she had more important matters to deal with.

She finally arrived at central command after about twenty minutes of walking. She quickly opened the doors and basically ran all the way up to the desk. The lady who was working there looked at Robin with a worried expression and simply asked. "May I help you miss?" Robin tried to catch her breath before looking up at the lady who looked to be in her mid-twenties. Finally, having enough energy to speak again, she asked, "Is it true that you have records of every person who has ever been reported missing!?"

"Um, yes miss, that's true." The lady said, still a little confused about the whole situation. "Would you mind if I could take a look at them?" She asked, filled with anticipation.

"All of them?"

"No, not all of them. Just the ones from 1920 to now."

"Alright, I'll see if I can find them for you. Please wait here."

"Oh thank you so much!"

The lady went to the back and ruffled through some cabinets and files, and put together a list of every single person that had been reported missing for the last 22 years, and handed them to Robin. Robin took the files and again thanked the lady for her help. She sat down at one of the tables and started to go through the list. She had spent well over an hour going through the files, and not a single one of the people she found seemed familiar to her. Then she stumbled across a file that seemed almost nostalgic in a way. On the paper she found a picture of a small girl who looked to be 5 or 6 years old, with short blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. At the bottom of the picture was a small paragraph that read 'Trisha Elric, reported lost on the 9th of July, 1924 at 4:52pm please call (385)728-9103 if found'

Robin wasn't sure why this girl felt so familiar. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, while Robin had Red hair and Brown eyes. They didn't look remotely similar in any way. And then as fast as the feeling had come, it was gone. As if the familiarity had just been a phantom mist. Not being able to recognize her at all or any other person on the list for that matter, she finally gave up.

She gathered all of the papers together and went back up to the desk to return them to the lady, but when she got to the desk she found that the lady was sitting by the radio, intensely listing to a broadcast. "Um, excuse me miss?" The lady quickly looked away from the radio and turned her eyes towards Robin. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just listening to the royal broadcast." She said a little embarrassed that she hadn't noticed her coming up to her desk. Robin just disregarded the whole thing and handed her the files. "I'm finished."

"Oh, well did you find what you were looking for?" She asked taking the papers.

"Unfortunately no." Robin replied with heavy disappointment.

"What was that broadcast you were listing to?" Robin asked, somehow hoping that what she was listing to would cheer her up. It sure seemed interesting to her. "Oh I was just listening to the royal broadcast, you know since I have to be here at work I can't exactly go and see it, so I guess listening to it will have to do."

"The Royal Broadcast?" Robin asked not sure what she was talking about. Then the lady looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You don't know about the royal event happening here in Central right now?"

"Royal Event? Is that why there were so many people in the city this morning?"

"Wow you really don't know what's going on?"

"Obviously."

"Well you see the emperor's daughter is here in Central right now announcing her graduation as princess. It's this huge event and everybody is there. Except for me, I have to work." She said the last part with a loathing tone. "Wait a second." Robin started, "Why would the emperor and his daughter come to Amestris for something that has absolutely nothing to do with us?"

"I'm not sure, but some people say that they have family that lives here."

Once again Robin found that the information she had gained was useless. She had learned absolutely nothing, and she was on the brink of crashing down and giving up, but she knew that that wasn't an option. She had to keep going. Even if she travels throughout all of Amestris and still come out with nothing, she was not going to give up so easily. "I see, well, thank you for all your help." And before the lady could reply Robin was already out the door.

It had gotten late and she was about to head back to the hotel when she spotted a small dinner. It was a cute little place, and it reminded her a lot of the run down old pub in New Optain. And as if her stomach could read her mind it made a grumbling noise which told her that she hadn't eaten all day. Not wanting to eat the crappy hotel food, she decided to go in.

As she opened the door a small golden bell rung above the opening. She was welcomed by a cute teenage girl behind the counter. "Welcome to Penny's Diner." She said with a smile. Robin smiled back and made her way to an empty booth. The young girl made her way over to the booth and took out a pen and notebook ready to take my order. "What may I interest you in today?"

Robin looked over the menu before making her decision. "Um, I'll have the chicken sandwich along with a giant chocolate shake."

"Is that all for today?"

"Yes, that'll be it."

And with that the waitress was gone. She came back a couple minutes later with Robins order and left to take care of another customer.

As Robin ate she pondered about her next move. She thought about going back to New Optain and heading south from there, but then again she could just skip the long trip and head straight south now. Her train of thought was broken as she heard the bell to the restaurant ring. She looked up to see two people enter. One was a young man with jet black hair and dark blue eyes that almost seemed black. And the other was a young, short, teenage girl with short golden hair and eyes just as golden. She didn't take much attention to them, after all they were just two strangers looking for a meal. Little did Robin know that this encounter would be the result of an all out war.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been having some personal family issues to deal with, but here is the new chapter, so yay c:... I'm sorry if the writing is a little sloppy, but I'll try to do better next chapter. I hope you liked it. please R/R. c:**


	7. 6- Diner

_**The Search Of A Gulity Woman**_

_**- Chapter 6**_

Diner

The little golden bell above the diner's door rings as Xiaoli and Hadley enter. Penny's Diner was a favorite of Hadley's. She loved coming here every time her family visited Central. She absolutely loved the food, one of the waitresses was a good friend of hers, and it was pretty cute on the inside. She looked over to see her cousin scowl at the place. Most likely because he didn't even want to come, but Hadley had forced him to. She would have come with Sue, but she wanted to see Ting right after the celebration. She probably would have wanted to see her sister too if she had been gone for so long.

"Welcome to Penny's Diner." Hadley looked up to find Charlotte giving her a bright and polite smile. Hadley let the corners of her mouth turn as she smiled and said. "Charlotte! It's been forever." She ran up to her friend and gave her a big hug. "Hi Hadley, it's so good to see you again, how are things?" Charlotte giggled, as she untangled herself from Hadley's arms. "Good, I guess."

"I heard that you and your mom have spent a lot of time down south. Is that true?"

"Yea, mom's business is really taking off, and I'm just there to give her a hand. I mean after all, the Rockbell workshop will be mine some day."

"Rockbell? I thought your mom would have changed the name after she married."

"Nah, she said it reminded her of her Grandmother and parents. So she just kept the name."

"Uggh, why do girls talk so much, it's annoying." Charlotte and Hadley looked up to find a bored Xiao rolling his eyes sarcastically. "And who might this be?" Charlotte asked, a little intrigued by the handsome young man. Hadley giggled at the flirtatious tone in her voice. "This is my cousin, Xiaoli. Xiaoi, This is my friend Charlotte." Hadley replied, gesturing to each of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Xiao." She said holding her hand out to shake his. Xiaoli looked at the hand for a second before huffing and turning away. "Aren't we a little grumpy today." She said in a playful tone. Hadley rolled her eyes. "Oh he is just mad that I had to drag him all the way down here. I wouldn't take it personally. He's just very stubborn." Both of the girls giggled and Xiao just rolled his eyes, when suddenly he was captured by one of the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Without a single word he made his way towards the booth she was sitting in. Hadley and Charlotte stop giggling when they noticed that Xaio wasn't even listening anymore, in fact he just started to walk away from them. When they looked over to see what he thought could be more important then them, they noticed that he was making his way to a young girl who was sitting by herself in a booth finishing her chocolate shake.

They took a second to look at each other with a mischievous, but hopeless grin. "There he goes. I swear that guy falls for every pretty girl he sees." Hadley said looking at her hopeless cousin. "Oh like you don't do the same?" Charlotte retorted. "Every time you see a cute boy you never hesitate to walk up to him and flirt." Hadley blushed a little at Charlotte's accusation, but quickly brushed it off. "I have no clue what you're talking about." Hadley huffed in denial. "Yeah ok, Hey listen I have to get back to work, so I'll see you later." With that Charlotte scurried back off to work, and Hadley followed after his cousin.

Xaioli reached the booth and smoothly slid into the booth, sitting across from her. Robin quickly looked up, just noticing them. Then she realized that it was the same boy that walked in just a minute ago. He looked at her with flirtatious eyes, and she knew exactly what was coming next. "Hi there, the names Xaioli, but you can call me the man you've been waiting for." But before Robin could backfire a retort, a second person slid into the booth sitting next to Xaioli. Robin then realized that it was the same girl that had entered with the boy.

"Hi there, my names Hadley Elric, and this guy is my cousin Xaioli." She spoke up, gesturing to her cousin who was now scowling at her for the rude interruption. Hadley however completely disregarded it. "So," She continued. "Whats your name?" Robin had to admit that she was a bit shocked at the sudden formality of the girl, but answered the question anyway. "Robin, Robin Scott."

"Well miss Scott it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you live here in Central or are you just visiting?"

This girl sure was nosey, but it was kind of nice to have someone else to talk to, not that Kevin wasn't great company, but this was a girl, so it was different. "No, I live up North in a small town called Mebbo."

"Wow you live up north? It must get pretty cold there huh?"

"I guess, but when you live there as long as I do then you get kind of used to it."

"How long have you lived up there?"

"For a while now, 13 years I think."

"Wow, and how old are you?"

"18."

"You're 18?" Xaioli asked interrupting the conversation. Robin nodded. "Yes, why, is that bad?"

"No, it's just you look kind of young to be 18 years old."

"Really? Well, I'll admit I'm kind of short but I really am 18, I think." She said the last part with a little doubt in her mind. After all she didn't know exactly when she was born. It was just a guess. For all she knew she could be 16 or 20 for that matter. Hadley and Xaio looked at her a little confused. "What do you mean you think?" Hadley asked. "Well, you see," Robin started.

" I don't know exactly when I was born. The truth is tat I'm adopted."

"You're Adopted?" Hadley asked in disbelief.

"Yea, my mother found me lying out in the cold wind and took me in. It was lucky that she found me. If I had been out there any longer, I probably would have died from the cold."

"Wow, That's incredible." Hadley expressed with twinkly eyes. No doubt she was amazed and intrigued in her story, which Robin found was quite strange. Why would she be so interested in her life. They had only just met.

"So, What brings you to Central?" Xaioli asked.

"Well, I'm actually on a journey."

"A journey? What kind of journey?" Hadley asked, insisting that she continued.

"I'm traveling all of Amestris in hopes of finding my real parents, or any clues at all that could tell me about my past."

"That's really cool, where are you heading next?"

Robin thought for a while. That's exactly what she had tried to figure out while she was here. "The south I guess." She said, answering her own question.

"Well it's definitely warm there so I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Hadley replied with a smile. Then the chime of the bell swept over their ears, signaling that someone had either left or entered the diner.

They all turned to the door, only to find a tall young man with golden hair and matching eyes. He scanned the place before his eyes landed on the small group. He walked up to them and simply said. "Come on guys it's time to go. Fathers waiting for us at the hotel, Hadley." His voice was sweet and almost melodic in a way. "It's already time to go?" Hadley asked, a little disappointed that she had to leave her new friend so soon. "I'm sorry Hadley, but father said that he wanted you back by 5:00pm, and it's 4:48pm."

"Oh well," Hadley sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." Hadley slid out of the booth with Xaioli following close behind. Robin quickly pulled out some money, placed it on the table and followed suite.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Robin." Hadley said shaking her hand and giving Robin her signature smirk.

"Maybe I'll see you again someday."

Robin smiled at her new friend. "I hope we do.

"Come on Hadley, we have to go." Cyrus said trying to get back to the hotel on time, so that his father didn't have an aneurism. "Wait a second!" Hadley exclaimed as she realized something. "You haven't met my brother." Hadley said pulling Cyrus up in front to face Robin. "Hadley." Cyrus said looking at her with anxious eyes. "Oh we have time. Robin this is my older brother Cyrus Elric, He's 19." She said the last part in a whisper and a wink. " And Cyrus, this is y new friend Robin Scott." Cyrus looked down at his little sister, and she shot him a stare that screamed 'just say hi'. Cyrus rolled his eyes knowing that she wasn't leaving until he did what she asked.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Scott." He said holding out his hand.

"The pleasures all mine." Robin replied as she took his hand.

Then as if the world had suddenly stopped. Cyrus felt as if he was being dragged into her soul. Almost as if something was pulling him. it was tearing away at him, and it felt like it was trying to pull him all the way in, either that or it was trying to pull itself out. And when he looked into Robins eyes he saw that they weren't brown anymore, but instead a soft and bright blue, but then it quickly faded into a blood red color. A familiar feeling crept it's way into his heart and soul. Like the presence of a person he knew a long time ago. and just like her eyes the feeling quickly turned from sweet to dreadful sorrow and guilt.

He violently pulled his hand away from her grip panting hard. Little had he known that all of this had happened in a split second. The strangest part about it was that nobody else seemed to notice it. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Cyrus?...Are..are you okay?" Hadley asked, concerned about her brothers odd reaction. Cyrus quickly looked over to his little sister, hopping to see some sign that everything that just happened was just a hallucination. unfortunately the look that he received from her told him otherwise. "Cyrus?" She said again, more concern weaving it's way through her words. Cyrus tried to calm himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said finally getting a grip on reality.

He looked back to Robin who was just as confused as everyone else. He was almost expecting to see someone else, but it was the same brown eyed red haired girl he had met just a few minutes ago.

Robin, who was starting to feel a little awkward at the situation, decided to leave. "I guess I'll be going then. See ya later." Robin started to leave when all of a sudden her body lost control. She quickly turned on her heels and forcefully grabbed Cyrus' arm, and held it tight.

Everyone quickly turned their confused and concerned looks towards Robin. She quickly realized what had happened and set Cyrus' arm free from her grasp. She blushed furiously at her odd behavior. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just... I'm sorry." And before anyone could say anything she was out the door and running back to the hotel.

Cyrus was left dumbfounded. That presence he had felt. It was something evil and terrifying, that's for sure, but there was something else. Almost like a person. Yes, he was certain now. The sweet and desperate presence that he had felt could be no one else, but his lost little sister, Trisha Elric.


	8. 7- Confide

_**The Search Of A Guilty Woman**_

_**- Chapter 7**_

Confide

The walk back to the hotel was quite unsettling for the elric group. It certainly had been an interesting day, with the big party, and happy reunion. Although the freak incident at the diner had mostly everyone confused. Especially Cyrus. This 'Robin Scott' Who he has never met let alone seen before seems to have the same presence and aura as his little sister Trisha. But how was that even possible? Trisha has been lost for 13 years now, and Robin didn't resemble her in the slightest detail. It made his head spin like crazy. But what was even more unsettling than that, had to be the evil aura he felt aswell. It was a horrible feeling. It was like all the burdens of the world were pressing down on his shoulder. The feeling of guilt and sorrow was overwhelming. It felt like it had torn his insides apart. Could something so detestfull and horrid be evolved in his sweet little sisters life. Then again he didn't even know if Trisha was alive or not. Then why? What could this girl possibly have to do with Trisha? Then he thought about how Robin had turned around and grabbed his arm. That was definitely unusual. The feeling that he had gotten when she took a hold of him was almost the same, except for this time it was like a desperate call. Was she calling out for him? Did she want him to follow? The more he thought about it the more confused he became.

"Hey,Cyrus?" Cyrus quickly snapped out of his thoughts as reality came crashing back down on him. He looked down to where his little sister stood. Her eyes filled with concern and confusion. "Are you sure you're ok, you seem a little off. Did that thing at the diner worry you?" Cyrus didn't want Hadley to worry about him, and he couldn't tell her about what had really happened. So, he just put on his best poker face and said. "It's okay Hadley, I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day. All I need is a good nights sleep and I'll be fine."

Hadley wasn't quite convinced yet. She knew that there was something bigger to the equation, but for the sake of her brother's sanity, she just let it go.

By this time they had reached the hotel entrance. Before they went in they took a moment to stare in amazement at the gigantic five star hotel. "Can you believe that were staying here?" Hadley said, breathing in the fresh scent of luxury. "You don't honestly expect me to sleep in any other run down hotel, do you? Just because you poor people don't care about your personal needs doesn't mean I don't have to." Xaioli retorted as he continued through the entrance and disappeared.

Hadley huffed at the arrogant 17-year-old teenage boy. "Can you believe him, I swear someday he will be out on the street begging for food wondering where all of his fancy money went!" Cyrus relaxed for the first time that afternoon as he watched his little sister rant on about how insensitive their cousin was. "Come on Hadley, you know that his life isn't as easy as ours, and that's just the way he was raised." Cyrus said trying to reason with her. Hadley huffed and retorted. "That still doesn't give him an excuse to act like a spoiled brat."

"You know he just does it to get under your skin."

"Yeah I know, but-"

"Come on Hadley, let's go inside."

And with that the two siblings walked into the beautiful grand hotel.

On the way up to the room, Cyrus kept replaying the situation over and over in his mind. He figured that there had to be someone he could talk to about this. He couldn't go to his father. he would probably get angry or overjoyed that his missing daughter might still be out there somewhere. His mother wouldn't be much help either. She would probably either just get angry and tell him to forget about it, or she would probably break down in tears for the very mention of her little girl. He thought about talking to his uncle Alphonse, but he would most likely react the same way his father would, or he would try to explain it scientifically, which would just confuse him even more. there was only one person that he could think of that would be able to help him explain this whole ordeal, and that was his cousin Ting.

As the elevator came to a stop, Cyrus and Hadley exited and headed towards the suite that they would be staying in for the night. When they reached the room they used the key to unlock the door, and as Cyrus was opening the door his father flung it wide open, pushed Cyrus to the side and embraced his youngest daughter in a giant protective hug.

"D-ad, I-I can't..breath." Hadley managed to choke out. When Edward realized that he was suffocating his daughter, he quickly released her, but he didn't let her go. He firmly placed his hands on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you crazy?" He yelled. "You were supposed to be home half an hour ago. Where on earth have you been?!" Cyrus hadn't noticed the extra time they had pent at the diner, plus the slow and awkward walk home.

Hadley frowned at her father's sudden outburst. "Would you calm down dad, It's just 30 minutes. When are going to stop treating me like a child? You know I can take care of myself perfectly fine. Besides it's not like I was alone. Cyrus was there and so was Xaio." Edward removed his hands from her shoulders and turned his gaze to his son, and gave him a stern look. Cyrus froze. He knew this wasn't going to be good. "You were supposed to have her back here 30 minutes ago! What happened?!"

"Nothing happened, we just met some nice people at the diner and they manage to take up more time than expected, that's all." Cyrus began explaining holding his hands up in defense of his brutal father. "Hadley, Cyrus?" Winry appeared in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "Where have you been?" Hadley rolled her eyes as she began to explain once more why they were late. "Don't worry mom, we just met up with some friends, we are fine."

"Oh good, you had me and your father worried." Winry gestured for everyone to come in, freeing Cyrus from a long lecture that his dad was most likely holding in.

"Hey mom, Do you know if Ting is back yet?" Cyrus asked, hoping that he would be able to go over and talk a little about all of his concerns. She looked over at him a little confused at first, but knowing how close the two were quickly understood. "Yes she's here, in suite 503. It's actually right next door."

"Do you think anyone would mind if I talked to her for a while?" Winry smiled and said "No sweetheart, I think you'll be fine." and with that in mind, Cyrus left Hadley to deal with their paranoid father as he went next door.

He knocked a few times before His Aunt May answered the door, carrying baby Benjamin in her arms. "Cyrus, it's nice to see you." She said with a smile while hugging him. "You wouldn't happen to be here to see Ting would you?" She could read him like a book. Of course she knew that he was here to see Ting. Everyone already knew that he and the princess were very close to each other. Whenever one of them had a problem they would always go to the other for help.

"Is she here right now?"

"Yes, she's here. Come in."

They entered the suite and he was amazed at the sheer size of it. It was definitely fit for a king. "Ting, sweetie, Cyrus is here." and before another word could be said, a girl with long straight black hair and eyes as golden as the sun ran into Cyrus' arms in a giant hug. "Cyrus, oh it's so wonderful to see you again! I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow night in Resembool." May left the two alone as Cyrus tried to untangle himself from Ting's arms. "It's good to see you too cous." He replied with a gentle smile. "I just had some important things to talk about, and it couldn't wait." Cyrus plastered a serious look on his face, telling Ting that this was important. "I see." Was all she said before taking him back to her room.

They sat down on the silk red couch in her room. "Okay Cyrus, what's going on?" She asked with the same serious tone in her voice. Cyrus took a deep breath and began. "Well you see, it all started when I went to pick up Hadley from the diner..."

Cyrus continued to tell Ting about everything that had happened that afternoon. Ting listened intently and tried to understand and make sense of everything he was telling her.

"I haven't told anyone yet about what happened. You were the only one I knew who wouldn't freak out at the news, and I knew that you would try to figure it out with me aswell." They sat in a moment of silence as Ting tried to process everything that was happening.

"Well, it is possible that part of Trisha's soul could be hidden inside of this girl's body, trying to figure out a way to get out." Ting suggested, finally breaking the silence. "Are you saying that Trisha's soul id still alive, but just hidden in someone else?"

"I'm not quite sure now Cyrus, It could be possible that all of it was just a bit of hallucinations and coincidences, but-"

"But..."

"But that's even more unlikely considering the evidence."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Ting thought for a moment as she tried to contemplate on whether she should tell someone or not. "Well," She started. "I think you should keep it to yourself for now. We don't want anyone to freak out or take any unnecessary action. Okay?" Cyrus nodded in agreement knowing that whatever Ting had planned was probably the best plan. "I will speak with my father and see what he thinks. He is probably the least likely to make a big deal of this, and he will be able to think with a clear head and figure out a solution to this whole ordeal." Ting said making her last decision.

"Sounds great Ting."

With that they shared a few laughs and stories, and talked about the last 3 years apart before Cyrus left to go back to his family for dinner.

Cyrus was comfortable knowing that Ting would be able to fix what was going on. And who knows, maybe Ting was right. Could Trisha still be alive out there, and if she was, would they be able to find a way to bring her back. Cyrus wasn't sure yet, but he knew one thing for sure. He could always count on his cousin Ting to fix every problem he had.


	9. Author's Notes

A/N: Hey guys, I'm writing this right now to clear some things up for you. Some of you might be a little confused about the whole Elric family relations. _**The truth is that I can't really reveal everything right now**_, but I will do my best to tell you about what has happened, and who is related to who.

* * *

-Cyrus Urey Elric is the oldest son of Edward and Winry. He is 19 years old.

- Hadley Sarah Elric is the youngest daughter of Edward and Winry. She is 13 years old.

-Trisha Elric is revealed to be Cyrus' little sister. therefore we can all assume that she is edward and winry's daughter. She has been missing for 13 years, and hadley is 13. So we can also assume that she is older than 13.

-Xaioli Van Elric is the oldest son of Alphonse and May. He is 17 years old.

-Suling Elric is the youngest daughter of Alphonse and May. She is 12 years old.

-Benjamin Elric Is Alphonse and May's new born baby boy. He is 1 year old.

-Ting is revealed to be Cyrus' cousin, but she is also revealed to be a princess of Xing. So no clear explanation can be made quite yet. (You will just have to be patient) She is 20 years old.

* * *

I hope this information was helpful to you in understanding the relations between the currently announced characters. Thank you for reading c:


	10. 8- Home

_**The Search Of A Gulity Woman**_

_**- Chapter 8**_

Home

Cyrus woke up the next morning to the wretched sound of his alarm clock. Tossed around in his bed, uncomfortable with the ringing sound drilling it's way through his ears. Giving up on trying to block the sound out, he turned towards the clock, turned it off, and turned his gaze towards the numbers. 7:30am it read. Cyrus sighed and slowly sat up in his bed. He flung the sheets of his body, letting the cool air sting his warm skin for a second before adjusting to the temperature. He slowly dragged himself towards the window, and with one tug, opened the curtains. He let the dazzling sun embrace him in a warm blanket of light as he stretched out his arms and lower back, while slowly inhaling the sweet smell of morning. Even the sound of that wretched alarm clock couldn't ruin this day.

He felt rejuvenated in some ways, and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because he was able to see his relatives the other day for the first time in three years, or it could be the fact that he was able to have some personal talk time with his cousin last night, or maybe it was just simply the fresh scent of lemon and pine that filled the room. Whatever it was he was determined to hold onto that feeling for the whole day.

He turned from the window and slowly made his way to the black suitcase that was lying on the floor, clothes neatly folded inside along with his other necessities. He smiled proudly at the beautifully organized bag. He quickly grabbed some jeans and a dull orange v neck, and quickly got dressed. He was grabbing everything that was his in the room and neatly placed it inside the bag when he heard a gentle knocking emanating from the door.

"Cyrus, Are you up?" A sweet voice came from the other side and Cyrus new immediately who it was.

"Yes mother, I'm just packing up some things real quick."

"Oh alright, why don't you come out for breakfast as soon as you're done."

"Alright, just give me a second."

And with that Winry left the door and went to finish preparing the food. Cyrus quickly, but neatly, finished putting all of his stuff away, which to be honest wasn't that much. He picked up his suitcase, opened the door, and headed into the kitchen/living room. He was greeted by the fresh smell of bacon and biscuits. He placed his suitcase down on the couch and headed over to the table and sat down next to his father, who was quietly drinking his morning coffee.

"Good morning father." Cyrus said, acknowledging his dad.

"Good morning son."

"So, where's Hadley?" He asked, his eyes browsing the suite for his baby sister. "She is still packing up her things." Winry replied while placing two big plates on the table. One containg bacon strips & eggs, and the other containg biscuits. She then proceeded to place a container of butter next to the plates, along with a butter knife.

"Sweetheart, can you be a dear and go fetch your sister?" Winry asked, taking her place next to Ed.

Cyrus rose from his chair and swiftly made his way to his sister's room.

"Hey Hadley, breakfast is ready." He announced knocking on the door a couple times. He waited for a response, and when he didn't get one he reached for the door knob, but before he could open the door, it had already been flung opened by his sister. She stood in the door way wearing short jeans, and a pink T-shirt, while carrying her own suitcase.

"Breakfast is ready." He said, stepping away from the door so to give her a little space.

"Awesome, let me just put my stuff down."

With that they proceeded to make their way to the living room/kitchen. Hadley put down her bag on the couch next to her brother's bag, and then joined the rest of her family for breakfast.

As the family ate Hadley began to tell them about what had happened in the diner the other night.

"So the girl holds out her hand for Cyrus to shake, and what happens next was totally…"

"Normal!" Cyrus exclaimed, butting into Hadley's conversation. Hadley looked over to her brother, a little confused at his outburst. He gave her a look that said 'they don't need to know'. Luckily Hadley understood, and being the loyal sister she was, took her brother's side. "I wouldn't exactly call being sprayed with ketchup normal, Cyrus."

"Ketchup?" Winry asked, a little concerned. "But you were perfectly clean when you came home."

"Oh no, it wasn't Cyrus that got sprayed. It was the other girl. Charlotte was trying to unclog a ketchup bottle, and the whole thing just exploded all over her." Hadley quickly replied with another lie.

Winry and Edward just looked at their children a little baffled at the story. "Oh the poor girl, was she fine?" Winry asked, completely buying it.

"Oh yeah, she was fine. She just went home to get a change of clothes. Nothing horrible happened."

Cyrus sighed in relief, thinking back on what Ting had told him the other night. She had told him to keep the whole thing to himself until she could talk with her father, and hopefully try to figure this whole thing out. He was just lucky that Hadley was able to quickly come up with a believable lie. Boy was he lucky to have such a loyal and understanding sister.

As soon as they finished up their food they cleaned everything up and packed up some last minute things. They grabbed their bags and headed next door to where Alphonse and his family was. After everyone was gathered they headed down to the train station, well everyone except for Ting and the emperor. They still had some business to take care of before they could leave. So they would be catching a later train.

Cyrus felt more at ease now that he knew Hadley wasn't going to go and blab about everything that happened that night. They all boarded the train and found two empty compartments and settled down for the long ride home. It was right at that moment when he remembered something very crucial about that night. Xaioli had been there with them the entire time. What if he had told his mom or dad. Cyrus peeked over to the next compartment and found Xaio staring out a window with his elbow perched on the windowsill and his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He looked utterly bored out of his mind. That of course didn't really surprise him.

Nothing seemed out of place, and his aunt and uncle were happily conversing with his cousin Sue. Cyrus could safely assume that Xaioli hadn't said a thing about the diner. Typical Xaio, shutting everyone out from his life. Of course he hadn't told his parents. Xaio wasn't that kind of person. He would rather jump of a cliff then sit down and have a meaningful conversation with his family. He never talked to anybody, and when he did nothing pleasant came out.

Usually Cyrus would be against his silent demeanor. He would try to talk to him or attempt to get him to open up a bit. He knew it wasn't healthy to shut yourself up like that, and he didn't want his cousin to be some sort of social outcast, but every time Cyrus would approach him or try to say anything, He would simply wave his hand in his face and say "I hate you." Yes, those were the exact words that he would use. I kind of hurt at first, but Cyrus eventually grew accustomed to it. Of course that still didn't make it any easier.

Cyrus was never quite sure why his cousin hated him, but he had been told that it had something to do with the fact that he bore a deep resemblance to his father. Although that didn't really make any sense to him.

All Cyrus knew was that Xaioli was a very negative and angry person. Which Cyrus knew was a very bad and unhealthy way to live. Then again, Xaio seemed to like it this way.

This time however, Cyrus was glad that he had kept his mouth shut. It would be bad if everyone started to rise up in panic and confusion. But what did he have to worry about, really? He knew how dependable and smart Ting was. Surly she would make sure that panic was not necessary. Then again it's not like she was superman.

Cyrus sighed deeply and slumped back in his seat. There was no use in worrying about it now. So he just relaxed and slowly drifted off into a soft slumber.

The train finally came to a stop after what seemed like forever. They had all been on that train for seven hours and everyone was exhausted, but it was only 4:00pm in the afternoon.

They gathered their stuff and stepped onto the train station platform. Cyrus stretched out his arms and took in a deep breath, inhaling that sweet smell of spring in Resembool. Home sweet home, Cyrus thought as they headed down the dirt trail.


	11. 9- Father

_**The Search Of A Guilty Woman**_

_**- Chapter 9**_

Father

Ting kept replaying the conversation that she and Cyrus had had and was pondering about it all the way to the train station. Six hours had passed since her cousin and the rest of the family had headed home. And now that everything she had to take care of was dealt with, she was well on her way to the train station to catch the next train to Resembool. She was going there on her own. The emperor had to head back to Xing already. I mean you don't want your ruler to be absent for too long. No one could tell she was the princess unless you were really looking. She was wearing no make-up, fancy kimonos, or a shiny crown. In fact you could say she looked like an everyday ordinary girl, which for her was a nice change.

She quickly purchased a ticket and boarded the next train. She threw her luggage onto the net above her and plopped down into the empty compartment. She let her muscles relax as she leaned against the window. It was nice to finally take a break from all the noise and publicity.

She was hoping to get some sleep on the train, but the thought of her cousin still alive, roaming Amestris was keeping her awake. Cyrus had told her that he didn't actually see Trisha in person, but that he felt a great force as well as her aura. And then he had said something else that troubled her. He had felt a great evil within this girl, and that really got her thinking. What if Trisha was being held captive by an evil force or maybe it was Trisha's own soul that had been tainted black with dark emotions. If only she had been there herself. If only she could have felt what Cyrus had felt. That would definitely help her understand the situation a whole lot more, but she hadn't been there and nothing can change that. She only has Cyrus' word, and the truth is that that's not a lot to go on.

It's been fairly difficult to explain the bizarre event, but Cyrus said that he had felt something. So, she was just going to have to trust him. Besides she wasn't too worried. Her father would know what to do. She was sure that he would be able to explain this whole mess. With that in mind Ting was finally able to subdue herself to a good long rest.

Ting woke up to the roaring sound of the engine and the sudden halt. She looked around, and for a second everything was black, but then her eyes slowly adjusted. She realized that the darkness was due to the late time. It looked to be around 10 or 11 at night. It was then that she noticed a sign on the platform that said Resembool.

Oh no, she had slept way to long. If she didn't hurry she wasn't going to be able to make it off the train on time. She flung herself out of her seat, grabbed her bags, and quickly scurried to the exit. Just in time too. The doors were almost closed by the time she got there, and she was just barely able to squeeze her way out. These are the times that she is grateful for her petite form.

The sound of the train gradually faded away as it departed the station. She watched the train slowly disappear into the distant. Eventually the darkness engulfed the train and all she could see were tracks running on for miles.

She took a deep breath of the fresh and cool night air before grabbing her stuff and heading down the same dirt road that Cyrus and his family had taken just earlier this afternoon.

It felt nice to be back in Resembool again. She hadn't seen this place in three years. Her family usually visit once every year to catch up with the relatives, but her busy schedule had prevented her from coming until now. She had been going through insane princess training these last few years, and it was all for her graduation on the 7th of this March. The day she became a woman. Her 20th birthday.

She was glad that she didn't have to go through all of those rigorous lessons anymore, but of course her pain wasn't over. Now she had to deal with being the Emperor's number 2. Things were basically just going to get harder. Sometimes Ting wished she could just throw her crown away and live the life of a normal girl. Unfortunately that was not possible, unless she wanted to get her whole family banished or worse executed.

The more Ting thought about it the more determined she became. She had to do everything she could to make sure that her family was safe and happy. And it wasn't that bad. At least she would be helping her people prosper and protect them from harm.

She finally spotted the two houses she was looking for. One straight ahead of her, and the other lay to the right side of the dirt road. That one was the house that Cyrus lived in. She would have gone over and said, if it weren't so late. She knew they were all probably tiered from the trip. She knew she was. So she decided to just go straight up to the old house at the end of the road. That's where old lady Pinako lives, but she just calls her granny. She and her family always stay there whenever they visit. Only because her uncle's house didn't have enough room, and so they just stayed at granny Pinako's house instead. She didn't mind, in fact it was nice to sleep in something that wasn't high classed or marked with five stars.

When she got closer to the house she noticed that one of the lights inside the house was still on. Was somebody still awake? It's probably hitting close to 11:30pm. Who would be up this late. She opened the door and was welcomed by the warm light and the soft scent of honey and engine oil.

"Welcome home sweetie." Ting quickly turned her gaze towards the table to find a man with golden hair that slightly fell above his matching golden eyes. He wore sweet smile on his face, and he was holding cup of tea in his hands that still looked to be quite warm. Ting plastered a warm and sweet smile on her face as she hurried over to the table, and embraced him in a warm and welcoming hug.

"Father, you didn't have to wait up for me. You must be tired?" Alphonse smiled at his oldest daughter and gestured to the chair next to him. Ting smiled and sat down in the chair next to her father.

"I know." He replied, handing her the cup of tea. "I just wanted to see you before tomorrow morning." Ting accepted the tea with grace and took a small sip as to test the heat. When she had confirmed that the temperature was perfect she took another swig of the tea. She smiled and gentle set the tea back down on the table.

"It tastes good." She said in a soft whisper.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes while Ting drank her tea. Alphonse didn't mind. He loved watching her, listening to her, being in the same room as her. He guessed it was a little silly, but every smile and every soft gesture only proved that she was his daughter, and no one else's. If only he could tell the world of the truth. Everyday he would look up at Ling with envy, knowing that Ling had legal ownership of Ting, of his daughter. He could never tell anyone that she belonged to him, and only the closest members of the family knew the truth. Everyday he had to walk through life with the burden of never being able to brag about her to his friends, or tell them of the wonderful things she does. He wasn't even permitted to tell her that he loved her in public. If anyone had so much as a clue that she was in fact not Ling's daughter, but his. His whole family would have to pay for it, and the consequences would be severe. Banishment or even death. No one could know.

He didn't grieve too much though. Every now and then they would be able to get away from the public's eyes and then, they could both be free from their daily burdens.

So of course Alphonse would take any chance he had to spend time with her and just talk. Even just looking at her smiling face gave him satisfaction.

Ting finished her tea and gently placed back onto the table. "Was the train ride okay?" Alphonse asked, craving communication from his precious girl.

"It was fine. Although I slept through most of it and I woke up late. I had rush to get out of the train and onto the platform in time." She chuckled remembering her hurried state.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I made it." She said with a bright smile. Then she remembered her thoughts before she fell asleep. She had to talk to her father about what Cyrus had told her. I guess now is as good a time as ver. She thought as she mentally prepared herself for a long and confusing conversation.

"Hey, father?" She said plastering a serious look on her face. Alphonse taking notice of this, became a little concerned.

"Yes?"

"Well you see, Cyrus came to me yesterday and he told me all about his visit to the diner."

"And?" Alphonse urged her to continue.

"Well, something happened, something a bit strange."

Ting began to tell her father everything that Cyrus had told her the previous night.


	12. 10- Maybe

_**The Search Of A Gulity Woman**_

_**- Chapter 10**_

Maybe

"Are you trying to tell me that you think Trisha is still alive?" Alphonse asked, baffled by the story his daughter had just unraveled.

"I'm not sure, but Cyrus told me that he could feel her presence in this girl, Robin. Now is it possible that he was just being desperately delusional? Yes, but I trust Cyrus with every fiber of my being, and I know that he isn't the type of person that makes things up just to feel a sense of hope." Ting was right. Cyrus had always been the kind of person who always looked at the facts, and never made assumptions. He would never say something unless he absolutely believed it to be true or have some interest.

"You're defiantly right about that. Cyrus is a very honest person." Alphonse replied, thinking very hard about the situation. Could Trisha's soul still be alive? Is it possible that she is just locked away somewhere else? He had never heard of anything like it before. Was that even possible? Whichever way you look at it, this girl was definitely something to look into. Even if what Cyrus had felt was just nothing but false hope, it was still worth the try. Who knows maybe Trisha still was alive.

"So, what do you think father?" Ting asked, hope dripping from her words.

"Well, it's definitely worth looking into."

"What about your brother?"

Alphonse then realized that he hadn't thought of that. Edward would surely freak out and run of, trying to handle things on his own. He would never be able to think with a clear head if he just came out and told him that his daughter might still be alive. Of course he couldn't keep it a secret from him either. That would just infuriate him, which would most likely lead to something rash. He would just have to try and find a way to let him know without there being a huge panic.

"Don't worry Ting, I'll find a way to tell him the news without everyone going crazy."

"Good." Ting sighed. She was just glad that her father had such a cool and collected mind. She always knew that she could count on him when it really mattered.

Ting let out a big yawn, and realized that it had gotten really late.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now Father, good night."

"Good night sweetheart."

And with that the young woman headed upstairs to her room to get some much needed rest. Alphonse continued to sit at the table still not sure on how he was supposed to break the news to his older brother. After much contemplation he decided that he would tell him first thing in the morning. 'The sooner the better, right?' He thought as he grabbed the empty cups of tea, put them in the sink, and headed upstairs to get some sleep himself. He wanted to be well rested for the next morning.

When he opened the door he saw that his beautiful wife had already fallen asleep. He slowly made his way towards the bed and sat down on his side. He kept a close watch on her as she breathed in and out, lifting her chest with each breath. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so calm and beautiful. The moonlight was shining through the open window and touched her soft pale skin, making it look like she was white as snow. Although her touch was as warm as the soft, summer, sun.

He slowly got up of the bed and headed over to the open window. He gently closed it as to not wake her up. He then removed his shirt and slacks, leaving him in a white tank top and his boxers. He slowly crawled into the queen sized bed, and pulled up the sheets over his body, letting the warmth of the cotton embrace him. He wrapped his strong arms around the woman he loved, and rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her close to his chest.

"Alphonse?" A soft and sweet voice broke through the silent room, and Al looked down to find two big midnight blue eyes looking back at him. He gave her a gentle smile and said.

"I'm sorry May, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, it's okay. Did Ting come back?" She asked in a tired but sweet voice.

"Yes she's here, but she's asleep now."

"Good." May replied as she nestled herself into Alphonse's warmth. Alphonse gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Edward woke up the next morning to find something missing from his bed. He looked over to see that his wife was nowhere to be seen. Was she already up? That's strange it's still pretty early. She usually doesn't get up until the sun is all the way up in the sky, but it looks like the sun is just barley peeking over the horizon. It was probably around 6:00am in the morning.

He looked over to his bedside table to find that his alarm clock said 6:12am. Just like he thought.

"Oh well, might as well get up now." He dragged himself out of bed and put on a pair of tan slacks and a plain black T-shirt. He opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs. He stopped halfway down the steps when his nose caught the sweet aroma of eggs and bacon. He now found himself hustling through the living room and straight into the kitchen, where he found his beautiful wife cooking up breakfast.

She looked stunningly beautiful in her pink floral dress and white apron, with her hair tied up in its usual ponytail. She didn't look extravagant, but it was enough to make Edward melt inside.

He slowly made his way up to her, noticing that she hadn't seen him yet. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, gently picking her up and spinning her around once.

"Edward!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Good morning Winry." Edward greeted with a grin, as he put her back down.

"I see you're making breakfast. It's kind of early, don't ya think?"

Winry managed to worm her way out of her husband's arms and went back to her cooking.

"I know, it's just nice to have everyone back home again. I just thought it would be nice to make breakfast for everyone." She replied with a soft smile. She loved it when the whole family was back in Resembool. It gave her a chance to catch up with everyone. It was nice to see them again, that's for sure.

"Well it smells delicious." Ed commented as he took in the wonderful aroma of food once more. Then the front door opened with a creek as a tall man and a short young woman walked in.

"mmm I smell food." The man called out as he closed the door. Ed and Winry turned around to find Alphonse and May at the entrance, taking of their shoes. They both plastered a smile on their faces, as the couple made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey Al, May. Winry is making breakfast for everyone."

"Oh wow, that's going to be a lot of food." May replied, watching Winry rush around the kitchen.

"You doubt me?" Winry asked with a cocky smirk. If it was one thing that Winry knew how to do, it was cooking.

"Hey, where is Xaio and sue? And Ting, wasn't she supposed to come back last night?" Ed asked, noticing the lack of sarcastic remarks and formal attitude.

"Well actually," Alphonse began, plastering a serious look on his face. "There something that we need to discus, and I would prefer it if the kids weren't here to listen in." Everyone turned to Al, looking at him in confusion and surprise.

"Did something happen Al?" Winry asked with concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah man, is everything okay?" Edward added. Alphonse sighed, most likely dreading this moment. How was he going to do this? All of his nerves were now building up, and he could feel himself growing weaker.

"How about we all sit down?" Alphonse suggested, knowing that if they were all standing up when he told them the news, one of them were bound to fall to the floor. All of them gave Al a questioning look before following him to the living room couch. Ed and Winry sat next to each other and Alphonse sat down with May.

They all sat there in a long and tense silence, and for a couple of minutes no one said a word, until Winry started to grow impatient.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about Al?" She asked, breaking the silence. Alphonse knew he couldn't put it off any longer, and prepared himself for the worst, as he took in a deep breath.

"Alright, now I'm going to tell you something that Ting and I discussed yesterday when she came home. Now what I'm about to tell you is very important, and I need you to promise me that you're not going to freak out or take it too seriously. Okay?"

Now everyone had worried looks on their faces, and they all wondered what could possibly be so important? Nevertheless they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright well, it all started on the day of the ceremony. Xaioli, Suling, and Cyrus were all at a small diner downtown when they ran into a young woman named Robin. They were all about to leave when Cyrus shook this girl's hand, you know, to say goodbye. But when he took a hold of her hand he said that he felt a strong force pulling at him, almost in desperation. He also said that he felt a presence."

Alphonse stopped talking as he thought through carefully his next words.

"And?" May asked, anticipating something bad.

"And, He said that the presence that he felt was extremely familiar to….Trisha."


End file.
